HIV tests are generally performed on serum or plasma. The detection of a HIV antibody is presumptive evidence of HIV-1 infection, and is typically confirmed by the Western blot procedure. Detection of virus by p24 antigen determination or detection of viral RNA by RT-PCR is also used to determine the amount of virus in circulation. CD4/CD8 T cell ratios and other immune function tests are often used to monitor immune status and progression to AIDS. More recently, HIV tests using saliva or epithelia cells in the mouth have also been developed. However, currently there is no test available to measure antigen or antibody in urine. The detection of HIV proteins in the urine may provide a more rapid method to detect HIV infection or progression of disease, particularly renal complications.
HIV-Associated Nephropathy (HIVAN), a renal disease that disproportionately afflicts people of African descent, is characterized by kidney hypertrophy and rapid progression and stage renal disease. HIVAN is caused by direct infection of the renal cells with the HIV-1 virus and leads to renal damage through the viral gene products. It could also be caused by changes in the release of cytokines during HIV infection. The etiology of HIVAN is still unknown. It is estimated that 90% of HIVAN sufferers are people of African descent, suggesting a genetic predisposition to the disease (Wyatt, C. M., Klotman, P. E. HIV-Associated Nephropathy. in the Era of Antiretroviral Therapy. American Journal of Medicine Review 2007).
Renal biopsies of patients showing focal segmental glomerulosclerosis with tubular dilation and inflammation, microcystic tubules, degenerating glomerular capillaries in conjunction with marked proteinuria is diagnostic for HIVAN (supra). This method, however, is an invasive procedure and is sometimes rejected by patients because of its invasiveness. Therefore, there exists a need for diagnostic test from HIV or an HIV associated disease that is reliable, rapid, cost-effective and less invasive.